1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to combination lock and padlock combinations and more particularly to a combination lock and padlock combination having a wheel with two opposite surface marks such that exposing the marks by turning the wheel will indicate a co-owner of the lock not to attempt to open the lock by key since the key opening mechanism is disabled temporarily.
2. Related Art
As evidenced by a large number of prior art patents, efforts are continuing to improve locks particularly combination lock and padlock combinations. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,848,283B1 discloses a combination lock capable of being opened by a key or inhibited the same and the subject matter of which is incorporated by reference into the present invention. Only drawback of which is that a co-owner of the lock is not aware whether a key opening mechanism of the lock is enabled or disabled. Thus, it is possible that a co-owner of the lock may attempt to open the lock by key. Unfortunately, the attempt is futile since the key opening mechanism is already disabled temporarily by another co-owner of the lock. It is sometimes bothersome. Thus, the need for improvement still exists.